Russia's Nightmare (APH Allies Fiction)
by Owlie-Tweets
Summary: After the World Meeting, the Axis Powers and Allies decide to have a party. But what happens when Russia feels sleepy and decides to doze off? SHIPPINGS MENTIONED: RoChu


_*Russia's POV*_

The World Meeting was a success, and since it was the first successful one in a long time, we decided to have a party for it.

It's a great time, da? The shy country Canada, Matty Williams, as he likes to be called, even decided to show himself for once! We've all been calmly talking, laughing and just having a good time for the past two hours nonstop.

But...all of a sudden I feel so sleepy. All this partying made me drowsy. Yawning a big yawn, I climb out of the couch I'm in, and absentmindedly wander over to the meeting table. I lie across the floor, and curl up behind Alfred's chair. Drowsily, I roll onto my side, and pull my knees halfway to my chest, rest with one arm out straight, the other tucked into my chest. With a heavy sigh, I rest my head on my arm, and close my eyes.

_And when I finally wake up, it's dark. I'm on the streets in the pouring rain, my dishwasher blonde hair slicked down against my face. My pearl-colored scarf blows around my neck in front of me wildly, and my tan jacket whips around my legs. I clutch my faucet pipe close to my chest, and keep a close watch, ready to attack. And in front of me, is the very tiny figure of a small, young adult male._

_He has big, brown eyes, and porcelain, pale skin. His hair is dark brown, shoulder length, and swept back into a short ponytail. He wears a red jacket, the sleeves drooping over his hands, and matching red pants. He also wears brown loafers on his feet. It's Yao..._

_Yao is shivering in the wind, as tears roll off of his cheeks. For some odd reason, I feel the need to beat the small man to a pulp. But why? I would never beat up my best friend!_

_"Please Ivan! Don't kill me! I so SORRYYYY!," he screeches. Though I'm confused, I clutch my faucet pipe, and raise it over my head._

_"NO IVAN! DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!," Yao howls over the blustering winds. Though his pleads make me feel guilty, I growl, and bring the pipe down onto his head. It hits...hard...with a loud "WHACK!" Yao's desperate cry of fear splits the air, but flickers to a stop in his throat. He's now lying on the wet gravel, blood seeping from where I hit him, and matting his sopping wet, charcol brown mop. His eyes begin to close, and he whimpers once. But for some reason, just injuring the small, helpless, Chinese man isn't enough for me. No matter how much my heart is telling me to stop beating up on Yao, I just can't. My mind and my body want to keep on hurting him._

_I raise my pipe again, and bring it down on his weak body a good five more times. When the brown irises of his eyes roll back into his head, and I see his entire body is covered in black and blues, blood bruises, and gored wounds, I know I've done my job._

_But as the wind gets colder, and the rain turns to icy hail, the world slowly turns around. My tense body relaxes all the way, and my harsh, evil expression softens. My mind comprehends what just happened, and tears well in my eyes. Quickly as I can, I throw down my faucet pipe, and kneel down beside Yao._

_"Yao?," I ask him quietly, my voice shaking. When he doesn't answer, I begin to panic._

_I give him a gentle shake, as not to hurt him. "Yao?," I squeak again. "Are you okay?" Still, no answer from Yao._

_My heart pounds as I realize what I've done. I've killed Yao...for no reason as well. I try to hold back tears, as I stroke Yao's cold, wet body. "I'm sorry, Yao. I really am."_

_As I sit there, tears teasing me and threatening to fall, I stroke Yao's arm, wishing I knew why I killed him, and wanting with all of my heart to fix him. All of a sudden..._

_"OI!"_

_I look up with a sniffle, and snap my head to look over my shoulder. An enraged Ludwig and Lovino are charging down the street, and when I can't do a single thing about it, Ludwig swoops down, and grabs me by the neck. He slaps a hand over my mouth, and Lovino comes in front of me._

_"VHAT IS SIS?!," Ludwig demands, his German accent intimidating and threatening. "VHY ON SIS PLANET EARTH DID YOU KILL YAO?!"_

_"I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't!," I cry through the hand over my mouth, using every bit of strength to keep from crying._

_Lovino glares a look of death, his leaf green eyes boring deep, dark holes into my broken heart and frail soul. "We don't want to-a hear it," he snarls. "You can talk to yourself about it in your-a very own cell, Mr. Braginsky."_

_Ludwig yanks me around so I'm standing up. He then begins to walk down the street, Lovino close to his side in case I decide to escape._

_"NO!," I scream. "YAO! DON'T TAKE YAO AWAY FROM ME! I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYY!"_

_Ludwig's grip on my throat tightens with a snarl, as he and Lovino pick up their paces. I gag, and trip over my own feet, trying to squirm away so I can run back to Yao's body._

_But it's too late. Ludwig and Lovino bring me to a large, white van, and shove me into the back. Before I can escape, Lovino ties a white mask around my mouth and nose while Ludwig holds my arms and legs still. Then the two of them jump out of the back, and close the door, leaving me alone in the dark._

_Knowing I'm alone and in privacy, I begin to cry. I don't whimper, I just allow the tears to fall from my eyes. I still can't even believe it; Yao's dead, and it's all my fault. Because I can't control when I attack someone, and how violent I get. And now I'm being rushed to the hospital, where I can apparently think about what I've done. But of course, all I really want is Yao back. My best friend._

_After a long drive, the van stops, and Ludwig and Lovino open the door. Ludwig climbs in and pulls me out. Without a word, the two of them drag me into the hospital, and down the emergency room hallways. They push me up at least three staircases, and bring me down the hallway to another ward of the hospital. I look up to read what it says..."Mental Ward" in big, red letters. I close my eyes, and look away._

_Lovino opens a door, one in the middle of the hallway, and Ludwig pushes me in. It's a medium sized room, one with four perfectly straight walls. They're blank white, with not a speck to be seen. They floor is a dusty gray, which is also quite clean as well. The only things to be seen are a hospital bed and a counter._

_Ludwig and Lovino chatter for a bit, as Ludwig tackles me to the ground. He pushes me onto all fours, and holds my legs still._

_Lovino clips two red, metal hand restraints onto my hands, and helps Ludwig yank me back up. Then they lead me over to the bed, and lie me down flat on my back. Ludwig rips my black combat boots from my feet, and holds my legs still as Lovino snaps metal cuff around my ankles. To my horror, I notice that the cuffs are attached to a chain which are tied to the end of the bed._

_Lovino then holds my bangs back while Ludwig places four sticky pads upon my forehead. Then Lovino unbuttons my jacket, and allows Ludwig to place three of the pads on my chest._

_"Heart monitor, and brainwave monitor," Lovino explains. "The scientists and the doctors are watching to make sure nothing is going on."_

_"Behave yourself," Ludwig adds. The two of them leave, and lock the door tightly behind them._

_Now that I'm alone I begin to freak out. I scream and cry, calling out for Yao._

_"YAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO! GIVE ME YAO BACK! I WANT MY YAO BACK!," I scream. My heart rate on the monitor begins to race, and my thoughts on the brainwave monitor collide._

_I struggle to try to break free from the chain holding my ankles to the bed, screaming as I arch my back. But before I can even lift my rear end off the bed, my vision goes white, and everything on both monitors slow to a halt._

"Ivan, dude! You alright, brah?"

I open my eyes as quickly as possible, my breathing fast and my heart rate ticking at the speed of light. I lay on the floor of the conference room, my hips swiveled to the left. My both my arms are pulled in to rest on my chest. Though my vision is cloudy, I know where I am, and when it becomes clear, I can see eight figures; Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Matty, and...Yao. He's perfectly healthy with not a scar or wound to be seen. There are no tears on his face, only a look of worry.

"Ivan? C-can you hear us? A-are you alright?," Matty asks nervously.

I grunt once, and sit up. "Da. I'm fine," I whimper. "Why? What happened?"

Ludwig raises his eyebrows. "You vhere crying out in your sleep," he tells me. "Vhas everysing okay? Did you have a bad dream?"

Without answering Ludwig, I look to Yao. "Yao...you're okay, da!," I cry out happily. "I woke up and thought you were dead!"

Yao cocks his head. "What you talking about, aru?," he asks. "Of course I okay!"

I sigh, and shake my head. "I had an awful dream where I killed you for no reason, da," I explain sadly. "I felt so bad once I realized what I did."

Everyone slightly gasps, and takes a baby step backwards. Yao lets out a quiet "Aiyah!"

I feel myself jump. "But I would never do that, da!," I cry, reaching for Yao's hands. "You're my best friend, Yao. I would never think to do that to do."

Yao smiles, and reaches for my hands. "Aru...I know you would no do that, Ivan," he says softly. "You too loyal to your friends. You just get nervous sometimes."

And as the two of us smile and give each other a hug, the others cheer, and we get back to the party to shake off the dream, and get back to reality.


End file.
